


(like) i don't need to think hard

by Eiprej



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, drunk teens, taylor is gay, vic is gay too so its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiprej/pseuds/Eiprej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you're fucking drunk, but your dorm’s over there.” She points out with a raised brow, pushing the door open a little.</p>
<p>“I know.” Taylor answers, shifting on her heels. She wants to say something else, feeling like she needs to use some explanation as to why she’s not moving. An explanation doesn’t really come. “I know.”</p>
<p>[ Short Victay for Femslash Feburary. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(like) i don't need to think hard

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while now, totally completed, but I only now decided that hey, maybe I should put up something for Femslash Feburary. I love Victay and getting to write them was such a treat, even if this is short and hardly much at all. I hope to write a lot more for them in the future, maybe! 
> 
> a little less than 1500 words, oop.

After the party, it’s just the three of them, making their way back to the dorms. They’re drunk, but it’s almost 3 in the morning, about the time when they can feel the drugs and alcohol wearing them down far past the need to dance and socialize.   
  
They drop off Courtney first, stumbling down the hall and using each other as makeshift leverage to stand up straight. It’s only successful enough to keep them all on their feet and off the floor, hardly successful enough to keep them  _ quiet.  _

They find it hard to care. The only people they'd be bothering are the losers who were too socially inept to get into the Vortex Club, or lightweights who'd retreated early from the party, too overwhelmed. The thought of them waking a slumbering Max Caulfield and a holier than thou Kate Marsh is an intensely satisfying one.

Taylor has her hands buried in the back of Victoria’s shirt, muttering an apology that flies by her ears, followed by a some asinine giggle that comes from nowhere. Courtney’s hand is snug in Taylor’s, careful to keep one foot in front of the other to avoid stepping on the back of Victoria's heels.   
  
“Sorry,” Courtney manages to apologize for the fifth time when she bumps into Victoria’s shoulder, managing to avoid her heels but not her body. Victoria just sniffs and raises a hand disarmingly, shutting off any other apology that threatens to fall from Courtney’s lips.   
  
When they reach Courtney’s dorm, it takes her a minute to actually find her keys in her purse and let them in. Courtney ends up on her bed in less than a minute, kicking off her shoes somewhere in the middle of her room.   
  
“For the love of god, don’t puke all over yourself this time. Drink water.” Victoria says while Taylor leans against the wall next to Courtney’s bed, watching her pull off her shirt and throw it to the side.   
  
Victoria, ever the perfectionist even while her vision blurs every few seconds, picks it up and hangs over her chair. “Taylor, can you like, get her some water or something?”   
  
“That was only one time,” Courtney whines from beneath her covers, and Victoria scoffs while Taylor locates a half empty water bottle on Courtney’s desk. That’s enough, isn’t it? Taylor isn’t feeling enough drive to search further, so she just moves it to her nightstand.   
  
“Like one time isn’t enough?” Taylor says with a laugh, and Courtney grumbles and rolls onto her side, pulling her covers lazily over herself. Victoria doesn’t comment on the fact that she hasn’t undressed, aside from the one lazy toss of her shirt. Courtney can deal with it in the morning.   
  
Courtney just groans loudly. “I’ll be fine, gosh.”   
  
“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Victoria responds with a wave of her hand, stepping towards the door again. That’s Taylor’s cue to follow, and so she does, managing to not trip on Courtney’s shoes on the way. “Night.”   
  
“Night.” Courtney shoots back sleepily, and they close the door behind them.   
  
The venture down the hallway is far shorter this time, far more quiet. The after party exhaustion is almost palpable in the air and in the soft way they’re breathing, the air around them tasting almost stale in comparison to the liquor they’d downed earlier.   
  
They stop at Victoria’s dorm, and it’s her turn to fish for her keys.   
  
When she opens the door, she’s surprised to see Taylor still behind her, against the wall. It takes a moment to articulate a response. “I know you're fucking drunk, but your dorm’s over there.” She points out with a raised brow, pushing the door open a little.   
  
“I know.” Taylor answers, shifting on her heels. She wants to say something else, feeling like she needs to use some explanation as to why she’s not moving. An explanation doesn’t really come. “I know.”   
  
Victoria stares blankly, and then runs her hand over her face and sighs softly. “Get in, already.” She mutters in a tone that’s more gentle than her expression is; all exhaustion, a lack of energy after expending it all in one night. Behind it, there’s some sort of shielded understanding in her eyes.   
  
Taylor rubs at her arm, slipping inside.   
  
They don’t need to talk at first, so they don’t. Victoria leans against the wall, pulling her shoes off, and Taylor just sits in her computer chair, unbuttoning her shirt. When she looks up, she sees Victoria staring at her. It makes her feel something that’s way different than the pleasant buzz in her mind, a kind of itching burn that makes her almost squirm.   
  
Victoria huffs and jerks her head towards her closet. “I have pajamas in there. Pick whatever.”   
  
“Kay.”   
  
Taylor is grateful, only because that means she doesn’t have to watch Victoria strip. That doesn’t mean she can’t hear her though, pulling at her shirt and unzipping her skirt behind her. Taylor grabs whatever, taking another set for Victoria.   
  
Shrugging her own shirt off her shoulders, she promptly pulls on the borrowed one, still facing the closet. Looking down at herself, she smiles a little in amusement. It’s some anime character she doesn’t recognize.   
  
She wants to ask, but she’s not prepared or sober enough to listen to a detailed explanation on why she should watch it with her one day.   
  
Turning around, she waves Victoria’s pajamas at her, the pants she’d picked for herself tugged under her arm. Victoria is practically naked, standing in nothing but her bra and panties. “Got you some too. Hope you’re not too picky.”   
  
“They’re just pajamas. I could care less.” Victoria wrinkles her nose at Taylor and catches them when they’re tossed at her. “… That’s my favorite shirt.”   
  
Taylor smirks a little. Inwardly, she thinks that’s awfully adorable. “Want me to take it off?”   
  
“No. It’s already on you.” And just like that, the two of them finish getting comfortable, slipping on the remainders of their clothing.   
  
Victoria’s the one that slides into bed first; understandable, considering she owns it. There’s a moment of tension where Taylor wonders if she’s overstepping her boundaries. The alcohol is helping to ease some of the anxiety that comes from that.   
  
Victoria licks her lips, lifting up the sheets and frowning up at her. “Don’t tell me you’re going to just fucking stand there.”   
  
Taylor offers the barest little grin. “No way.” Victoria snorts, and Taylor slides right in next to her.   
  
She turns around right after, giving Taylor her back, and Taylor blinks at the ceiling for a whole minute before actually reaching over to shut off the light. She exhales very softly in the darkness, listening to Victoria get comfortable.   
  
Eventually, she turns around to face Victoria, squinting in the dark just to see her back. Taylor wonders if she wants to do is okay.   
  
She does it anyways, hesitantly sliding her arms around Victoria’s waist, pressing up closer to her underneath the covers. She rests her nose against her shoulder, breathing out hotly against her back and shutting her eyes. She can feel the way Victoria’s muscles tense and harden up against her; she waits, for a minute.   
  
Victoria doesn’t move. Not even when Taylor’s legs press against her’s, or when Taylor gets close enough to be perfectly molded against her back. Her friend smells like sweat and alcohol,  like the skunk like marijuana smoke from all the joints passed their way tonight.   
  
There’s no hint of the sickly sweet perfume there, not anymore. It makes Victoria seem all the more human for it. She’s not perfect as she likes to parade. Taylor wants to let her know that’s okay, but the opportunity never arises.   
  
Victoria wouldn’t like to hear it anyways.   
  
“Ugh, Taylor,” Victoria starts, and Taylor would reel back if she weren’t so comfortable, if she weren’t coming down from the combination of drugs and alcohol for tonight. Her body is tired and her mind is slow.   
  
“Yeah?” Taylor responds, lifting her head a little. She ends up nuzzling the crook of Victoria’s neck, nose brushing against the slightly damp hairs located there.   
  
“It’s too fucking warm.” Victoria shifts slightly, not enough to throw Taylor off, really. Just enough to try and slide the blankets off.   
  
“You’re still drunk.” Taylor supplies, unlatching her arm from around Victoria to pull at the blanket on them, settling it somewhere near their hips. Afterwards, she wraps her arm around Victoria again.   
  
“Like you aren’t.” Victoria grumbles, and Taylor giggles, gentle and small against her neck.   
  
“Believe me,” Taylor whispers softly, and she thinks she can feel Victoria shiver against her. It rolls down Victoria’s spine, and she feels her stomach tremble underneath her fingers. “I know.”   
  
Victoria hums.   
  
It sounds appreciative.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here.](http://chloepricewithgun.tumblr.com)  
> I post stuff there, sometimes. :')


End file.
